


Establishing Contact

by Ocu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, F/F, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Three-way Relationship, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocu/pseuds/Ocu
Summary: In the middle of a city plagued with factional tensions, a massive building appeared. The Guild, born to arbiter conflicts and agreements between mafias, noble Houses, merchants and anyone else in town.An innocent-looking light mage joins the Guild and makes friend with an islandish small gang leader, while catching the curiosity of a rogue returning from vacation. She discovers a new side of herself as their image of her shift for the better. Unlikely creatures are reached and demons decide to reach out to the trio. Sudden, passionate relationships are formed, and everyone has to figure out how things are going to work.Has about 4-6 chapters and a running narration, some significant character development and some world-building.(Temporary name)





	1. Helen's night visit

**Author's Note:**

> Wew there it is.
> 
> Everything is consensual and not manipulative, if it seems like it then I'm either baiting you or I fucked up. This whole thing is meant to be quite light, both in terms of drama and of sex, meaning there won't be any in-depth, specific fetish explored uniquely, and people are globally respectful/involved of others.
> 
> Enjoy. :3

 

 

Moonlight slipped in from behind a cloud as Helen turned the corner, her destination coming into view. A massive building stood halfway through the street, a dozen of stories tall and significantly larger than most buildings around. The Guild.

It had just popped up about two months ago in one of the worst area of this side of the city —it wasn’t the Docks, but was still next to it—, not so much in terms of poverty but rather of tension. The local mafias had their own territories, which didn’t necessarily follow the admistrinational divide of the South. Some districts, such as this one, had always been shared, causing its natural share of tension.

And then Helen  _ might  _ have started a war. Accidentally though, she hadn’t realized people had forgotten her, the important ones at least, and that her victim’s Family would credit her kill to their enemy. The rogue honestly couldn’t tell whether they were just jumping on the first excuse available or if they genuinely believed that the killer had staged the crime scene as if it was hers to deculpabilize their family.

Surely a year-long vacation was too short to be forgotten. Or was it that it was too long in this sort of business to be believable and she was presumed dead?

Maybe. Helen shrugged. Ultimately it didn’t really matter since she wasn’t planning on picking up errands ever again, like in her early days. Most of those who knew something about her would be friends or acquaintances then, excluding the few exceptionally well-informed individuals.

Lost in thought, her attention was caught by a group of teenagers coming out of a building a bit further ahead of her. The sight was weird although becoming increasingly frequent. The construction of the Guild had instantly frozen the situation, mostly by being located right in the zone of conflict and by being surrounded with guards that seemed to have been picked straight out of some elite force, with their weaponry. It was probably mostly the weapons, that Sarah —a friend— had claimed didn’t just  _ look  _ like army models.

The kids —most likely of age, but still kids— looked to be exchanging some parting words before leaving. Her eyes locked with those of a younger girl in the group, who turned away instantly and moved to the side of one of the taller men she was with. Helen figured she had scared her.

_ Guess I’m not the only one not used to this peacefulness,  _ she thought as she passed by. The hooded cloak covering her long red hair, red eyes and fast walking probably didn’t help.

The building’s purpose was soon revealed, after a lightning-fast construction. Peace, negotiations, business. Some of the center town big merchants had grown tired of the constant, escalating wars affecting their suppliers and contractors and had asked  _  someone  _ to bring their ‘Guild project’ to fruition, whoever that was. They themselves sent a few of their people to represent them, then the mafias did too, eager to finally solve long-standing issues, and then organizations had joined in, including the less aggressive gangs like Sarah’s. The Noble Houses had taken an interest a few weeks ago, and had been allowed to send representatives, which aroused some anger from the mafias. Houses and Families didn’t get along when they met, no matter how rare that was due to the former residing in the North of the city.

Helen was finally nearing the building’s gate. She slipped into a small recess, the same one as with each of her non-official visits, and her body seemed to lose its shape, being diluted into the wind like powder. In a second there wasn’t anything there and the rogue was crouched on a building’s rooftop, invisible. She could do her ‘blink’ faster, near-instantaneously, for combat purposes, but only from visible to visible, and it took a lot more focus to be precise.

A smile danced on her lips as she felt the guest card she could have just passed the gate with in a pocket on her thigh. She didn’t like giving mysterious people unnecessary information about her movements, and she had no business at the Guild tonight.

Well, nothing official. The involvement of the Houses had brought in an unexpected figure into the mix, representing an old, established House of of Light mages. A young noble with blonde hair cleanly cut above her shoulders. An energetic ball of naive optimism and tireless happiness. Helen had refused to believe such a personality really existed and had decided to watch for some evidence backing her beliefs. And it came, ranging from tiny slip ups to a complete personality change when she thought no one was around.

Granted, the rogue having the ability to cloak herself and the skill and talent to use it exceptionally well was pretty much cheating when it came to infiltration or observation.

The Guild had opened to freelancers and just any miscellaneous individual that had some business in town as of a few days ago, and the redhead had decided to register with the plan of adding under herself the small group of rogues and informants she had created before leaving a bit more than a year ago. This meant having to come for a different part of their registration protocol now and then, enabling her to legally visit the inside of the building.

There was nothing really that interesting happening in there from her point of view, just people trying to make connections, and making deals behind closed doors. Until today, when she had caught her little noble repeatedly spacing out while blushing, or sending quick, awkward glances at Sarah.

Now that was a development worthy of her attention.

An innocent pillow saw its red cover be mercilessly crushed, grabbed away from the neighboring bed rest, before a soft exhale broke the silence of the dark room. A simple sigh yet a glorious breath of gentleness and absolute cuteness.

Most likely. At least that was how Helen imagined it, but there wasn't really a way to check from the other side of the window. Her imagination worked just fine to solve the sound issue though, as she silently watched her target embrace her pillow unusually intimately.

_ Nice, nice.  _ She couldn't help but gently lick her lips as her earlier theories were being proved correct. Weeks of watching and dreaming had led to this night, enabled by an unexpected opportunity.

Getting up from the impossibly-small ridge in the side of the building, the rogue slowly stretched as her body and mind relaxed after the previous anticipation, similarly to preparing for work but without any tension. There couldn't be any stress ruining her night. Luckily, coming here never failed to get her inspired, just stealthily observing her target drop her public facade as she thought herself alone and unwatched. Then she would leave with new ideas, new things to either try out or think about.

But this time she wouldn't be just passing by, not tonight. Thinking back on it, Helen had never really planned on actually ever inviting herself into the suite but now she was glad to be here. A warm feeling grew inside her, she was about to accomplish something personal, for herself, how rare.

Raising a hand to knock firmly on the window, she grinned at the sight of the mage freezing in her bed. She blinked inside and made herself visible again, throwing an exaggerated bow while she was at it.

“How does this peaceful night find you, my lady Elizabeth?” She couldn't be rude to a noble now, no, especially one  _ so  _ proud of her heritage.

Neither could she be too loud; the farther from the bland, rational clutches of reality she could keep the other, the smoother things would go.

The polished rock embedded in the bedside table lit up as the mage slowly sat up, exposing more of the blue nightgown she wore under her heavy blanket.

“Uh what,” Liz —as she insisted to be called— said drowsily, her unfocused mind still mainly wherever it had been a minute ago.

Slipping off her coat, Helen raised an eyebrow. A leather pair of dark pants and a tight similar top were revealed, her work clothes really. Loose clothing didn’t go too well with her profession, and neither did her chest size, hence the sleeveless arrangement of snug leather tightly covering her from neck to belly, being at least as useful as an industrial-strength bra than as armor.

“Not too reactive are you?” She chuckled at the sudden jump of her prey, the sudden presence of an (ex-)infamous assassin in her bedroom seeming to have finally sunken in. Or maybe just the presence of anyone.

With another blink she sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on the mage’s head to quench any rebellious fire.

“You... Why are you here?” Liz uncharacteristically asked unmoving, voice low and filled with apprehension. So she knew what Helen looked like, interesting.

“Why, I am merely visiting you for a friendly,  _ harmless  _ chat. I wouldn't happen to be interrupting anything now, would I?” the redhead asked with a grin just visible enough to suggest she might know she was.

An untrained or average rogue would have missed the quiet yelp or failed to detect its note of embarrassment, not her.

“Now lie back down and calm yourself,” she gently added, pushing her forehead away. “We have so much to talk about.”

Liz let herself fall back down on her pillow with a wary stare directed at the assassin casually leaning against the bedpost near her head.

“You're acting weird,” the blonde said, remembering the cold, sometimes nearly aggressive behavior she often saw at the guild the past few days. A far cry from the relaxed, amused tone she was hearing.

That one seemed to genuinely surprise the rogue.  

“Hah,” she snorted. “Right back at you, you forgot to do your annoying naive bitch voice. A very good thing for both of us if you ask me.”

Now  _ that  _ seemed to really get a jump out of the little noble, interestingly enough, and Helen placed a finger on the opening lips as a prevention.

“I don't—”

“Shhh.” Helen’s smiled dropped along with her teasing tone, her usual edge coming back strong. “I hear a single bit of that tone and I'm gone, understood?”

Liz was still for a second as thoughts surged through her, despite her usually-helpful instincts screaming at her to surrender. If her visitor was able to tell that much and was anywhere near as good as the stories told, she was royally fucked no matter what she tried, although that did give her a worrying hint about the purpose of the visit. There was still a crucial lack of information and a very disparate gap in fighting skill. She relaxed at that thought, and nodded. She didn’t fight lost battles, and she had to admit to being quite curious as to whatever her captor would say now that she seemed to be content again.

“So cooperative of you, that’s great.” Helen settled herself comfortably against the bedpost again. “I thought it would be harder to convince you, honestly. But now we can talk freely.”

“Right.”

“So, who else knows about your full-time theater act? I want to feel special.”

“Huh, well—”

“Does Sarah know?” Helen stopped her and leaned forward with an innocent smile. “She and I know each other, our interests align unsurprisingly often.”

“I, uh, I think she might. Like there’s nothing to really show me that she does but she just sometimes has that knowing look in her—”

“Oh!” She was interrupted again. “I forgot about something! My bad.” Helen simply exclaimed, eyes wide open, before she fell into short laughter.

Liz decided to just wait in confusion, still coming down from the shock of Helen’s opposite personality. Which would be slightly annoying if she wasn’t here to—.

“I’m not here to blackmail you.” Helen explained, to which Liz simply blanked, blinking a few times.

_ Can she do some sort of mind-reading? I genuinely find your body very appealing and wouldn't mind touching— _

“No really I’m not even here on a job or anything like that,” Helen added and saw Liz visibly relax. Not visible to her, though, was the mage’s embarrassment at what her instincts had tried to make her say. God Sarah had corrupted her. “I’m just here for myself, personally. Because I want to, and want to talk about something I saw you doing today.”

That seemed to finally get Liz's attention back, as she elected to push the blame on Sarah, and the other redhead’s cleavage. Their fault for being hot while she was trying to act out the naive, innocent little girl part.

“Today?”

“Mh-hm.”

“I don't remember... doing anything special today though?”

“Exactly.” Helen pointed a finger at her. “I've never seen you space out or be yourself as much as today, by quite a lot.”

Liz silently observed the uninvited finger glide down to play with her hair before deciding there were more important things to comment on.

“Do you just spend your days, like, watching me or something?” A still-wary eyebrow was raised. The idea was slightly comforting in a deadly bodyguard kind of way, but mostly concerning in a psychopathic stalker kind of way.

“Well no, not exactly. I do have other things to do. Only when I see you slip up and feel like it might be a lucky day.”

Silence stretched on for a few seconds as Liz's thought process was nearly presented in full detail on her face from the rogue’s perspective, but its conclusion was obvious to anyone who had ever seen confusion.

“I don’t get it.”

Helen let out a chuckle as she shifted from her position and opted to leave the bedpost behind, lying down on her side next to Liz's blanketed body, propping up her head with an elbow.

“I’ll explain then. And while I’m at it, tell you something personal to make us even, I suppose.” Helen started off and Liz thought that small smile of hers might just be permanently stuck.

And that same finger from earlier was back at work, now caressing her cheek, drawing nonsensical patterns.

“First, if I have to be somewhere all day long waiting for administration stuff and what not, I might as well be looking at something nice and entertaining, and I find that you fill both of those requirements quite well.” She tapped Liz's nose a few times, the other seeming to be slightly surprised at what she had said.

_ She’s just going to let me play with her like that... Won’t complain. _

“You’re quite pretty, and act very cute, or at least in my imagination you do.” Oh, the mage was going to have fun with that one. “And the little mind games of figuring out which expression is forced or not do make for a good watch.”

Liz frankly wasn’t sure what to make of that. With the effort and planning put into her public appearance —not much of it done by her— she knew ‘pretty’ and ‘cute’ was definitely a part of what she had been going for, but the phrasing seemed to be referencing to a different kind of ‘cute’, the same kind that Sarah had called her a few times the previous night.

“I-I see,” she forced out to mentally shake herself out of the glorious memories.

An eyebrow was silently raised at her stutter but no comment was made.

“But secondly, I have... a  _ passion  _ .” Helen leaned down near her face, her voice quieting until it gained a whispery feel to it. “And you  _ inspire  _ me.”

“What do you mean?” Liz couldn't help but reflexively whisper back from the close range.

“Hmm, it started a few months ago.” Helen brought her finger back to play with her own hair for a change. “I was on a nightly stroll and… circumstances led me to partner up with a man on the spot, offer him some help on his job. He believes himself to be an artist and insisted on doing things a particular way; everything had to be the best it could in his eyes. I mostly left him to himself due to his debatable sense of art, but I did ask him about his passion. I wasn't the most motivated or happiest person at the time. And that's when he changed my life; he told me to find something I could appreciate doing well, with what I considered the highest quality that I wished others could produce yet no one ever did. And so I did.”

It was Liz's turn to raise an eyebrow. Well, the amount of details and explanations left out had made it slightly weird, Helen conceded.

“And so... you started stalking me?”

“No, not stalking, I don't go out of my way to look at you. But either way, not really, I began seeking women out. Also the guild was still just a project so I didn't even know you existed yet.”

“For dating?”

“No, I had done that before, one night stands too. But this was something new, this was..  _ art  _ .” Helen voice lowered into a whisper again and she placed a finger on the mage's lips. No interruption while she was inspired, there was truth to be preached. “And lust. I found someone a bit lonely, a bit frustrated or sad, and struck up a conversation. Convinced them of the benefits of my presence, seduced them —more or less subtly—, before suggesting.. a sort of deal.”

She gently grabbed the blonde’s chin now, and crept closer.

“I would show them a good time if they showed me something worth remembering. Meaning I decided what happened and in what position. It mostly translated into pushing them against a wall and eating them out until they couldn't stand.”

The redhead’s eyes narrowed and she bit her lip with an appreciative hum, seemingly browsing through memories.

“Wh-Why are you telling me this?” a wide-eyed mage asked, cheeks slightly reddening at the sudden dip in lewdness as her imagination kicked into overdrive.  

“Because you asked,” Helen replied with a slightly reproachful tone. Liz definitely hadn’t, but if the blonde wasn't going to oppose her at all tonight, it would be a shame not to take advantage of it. “Now shush and let me explain.”

The good old pleased smile was quick to come back. “And then I would just take in as much as I could.” The index too, gliding up to rest on the blonde’s nose. These two were starting to become really good friend. “And by that I mean  _ everything  _ : the smell —although somewhat negligible I admit—,” And with a tap, it bounced away to run through her cheek to reach her ear, smooth, short nails leaving a warm trail behind. “the moans, the pleads, all the little noises,” Liz felt the lobe of her ear be gently squeezed between two fingers, and found that she had a hard time swallowing for some reason. Maybe it was the increasingly-detailed picture of herself digging her fingers in a very pleasing mass of dark red hair.

A palm went over her eyes to caress her cheek and she couldn’t help but follow it and lose focus as her skin and the side of her head were gently cradled, sending fuzzy shivers down her spine. She nearly jumped when a quiet tongue click was produced a hair away from her ear.

“Look at me,” a barely-audible whisper asked her, and she complied. Turning to find that Helen was now completely laying down on her side, much closer to her, she gasped as their gaze met while the distracting hand slid to get a loose grasp of her head. “But most importantly, the taste and the sight.”

Hot air reached her open lips as the eyes keeping hers captive narrowed. It was suddenly getting a bit warmer under the blanket. “The relief, the texture against my tongue, the muscles contracting, the smooth skin seen from below.” A now-free second hand reached up to caress Liz's drying lips, effectively killing the last of her active brain cell.

“All mine.” Helen ended her speech, biting her lip as she crept closer and nestled her head beside Liz’s, squeezing her firmly as she let out a long appreciative exhale.

Another gasp left the mage and she instinctively grasped the fabric in her hands, be it sheet or blanket, her thighs closing in on their own will.

Her heartbeat was slowly coming back down by the time she noticed the rogue had moved away and was now peacefully sitting on her heels a bit further away.

“And you've been a good source of inspiration recently, giving me fantastic ideas to test out on those I meet.”

She tried to open her mouth and say something, but nothing came out. What would she even have said? Ask why Helen was doing this? Complain that she stopped? Ask for more?

Did she even want this? The rogue had just come in her room unannounced —through a window on the third floor as well— and just started outright  _ petting  _ her.

Well, way more like seducing her, although the idea of being petted by Helen definitely sounded nice. At least as nice as continuing to let her do… do her thing.

Her cheeks flushed as her mind betrayed her and rearranged the earlier thoughts and threw the images right at her vulnerable will.  _ Helen’s pet.  _ The memories of the previous day joined in.  _ Sarah and Helen’s playtoy.  _ And she was picturing herself being held tightly, made to beg—

Liz hurriedly shook her head, driven by embarrassment, to try and clear her thoughts in vain, before refocusing on her… admirer?

The thoughts stayed put in her mind and a small weight seemed to come off her as her resolve hardened. She would have the redhead do all  _ she  _ wished to her, no matter how much begging it took.

“Sorry about that.” Helen smiled gently as if she has just stumbled on her. “You acted a bit too cute and I just had to hug you.”

“What.” Liz found her voice back, but with it came a slight feeling of being dismissed. Where was the intensity from earlier?

“I just acted on instinct, my bad, I didn’t mean to cuddle you like that. I really wouldn’t want to ruin our newly-formed friendship.”

“What? No, what about…?” What the hell was she talking about? That… was not friendship.

“Ah, that.” Helen remembered she hadn't finished her explanation and gestured towards the door. “Well, that was it really. I just left and didn’t really see them ever—.”

“No!” Liz’s cry interrupted her.

The rogue recoiled slightly in surprise at the sudden panic —no, looking carefully it seemed closer to despair. Silence stretched on for a bit before understanding dawned on her and she burst out in laughter.

“Oh.. Oh god!” The blonde could just blink in confusion as she witnessed the assassin genuinely laughing for the first time, hard enough to collapse forward on the mattress. “Haha you.. you just— hahaha”

Laughing  _ at her  _ , a dark voice chimed in at the back of her mind to specify, and her cheeks warmed up in humiliation. And not the good kind, as in Sarah’s. She didn't want to be played with but  _ played with. _

She gritted her teeth as her nails dug in her palms. There was no—

“Did you forget I was telling a story, perhaps?”

Liz’s eyes opened wide as her brain woke back up just enough to put the puzzle together, before she turned away and buried her head in her pillow in realization.

“Oh gooood,” a muffled voice groaned out while the laughter doubled back behind her.

A hand gently patted her head as she heard Helen eventually manage to calm herself with a long sigh.

“Hoo dear, I could have tried to plan this and wouldn’t have succeeded,” the redhead said as she ruffled through the blonde hair. “I did want you to insert yourself in there somewhat, but you’ve overdone it by a bit. I'm glad.”

“That’s.. an understatement.” Liz turned over, the red of her cheeks slowly leaving her, although she couldn’t hide a hint of amusement. There was still a little something that bothered her now that her trance-like state was broken but she couldn't put her finger on it. “I mean, I was just uh... reacting in disbelief that you would do that to those poor girls.”

A short laugh left Helen before she straightened back up.

“Right. Let’s go with that.”

“Thanks.” That uncomfortable feeling grew a bit stronger.

“Well then hm, don't worry about that; I clearly established that beforehand and they could touch me a bit while I enjoyed myself, like push my head or so.”

“Ah okay…” Liz’s mind slipped back into the earlier conversation and her eyes were drawn to the redhead’s hair.

Her imagination ended its short nap and promptly knocked out her reason. It really did look quite good to push on. She unconsciously clutched her half-transparent top as she  _ saw  _ her hands desperately grasping the long red hair, trying to push Helen’s head as deep as she could.

The mage had a hard time swallowing as her dazed gaze met a piercing, knowing stare. Where would she be meeting that stare from? Looking down while she tried in vain to stay standing up? Lying down, uncontrollably begging and screaming her name? A sigh left her heated lips. Would she be unable to speak, a hand clamped down on her mouth? A gag? A—

“Hem.”

Liz nearly jumped, but she definitely gasped as she was broken out of her trance.

“Quite the active imagination, Hm?” A smug grin spread on Helen’s face as her piercing stare gained a mocking side to it. “I wonder where you would have gone had I left you?”

“No I-I’m sorry.” The blonde’s cheeks were further tinted as embarrassment joined her arousal. “I... No... I wasn’t...” Her voice died down as she turned away, there wasn’t any getting out of this one. And she didn't want to.

Liz felt a finger slide along her cheek to her lips, caressing them gently before leaving way for a thumb. Nothing but the quick pumping of her blood reached her ears until warm air did, and she managed to stay silent, just barely.

She heard a soft click as lips opened a hair away from her ear, brushing against her skin.

“Look at me.” This time she wasn’t even sure whether she had heard it or imagined it, and a shiver coursed through her.

The mage slowly turned back, a hand needlessly guiding her cheek along. A weak gasp left her as she made eye contact and was struck still by the hypnotizing yet gentle red eyes staring her down from up close. She found herself unable to think, to speak as her slightly-open lips were softly played with.

“I suppose you’re so red because of some nonexistent heat then, hm?” asked the whisper and she found herself nodding nearly before she had had enough time to register the words, complying was starting to really feel… right.

“Maybe we should do away with this blanket, then, unless you’d prefer to stay under while I make you my masterpiece?” Helen leaned back up a bit, taking her hand back on the way. “Speak.”

With that the spell was broken, and Liz jumped a bit in surprise as she caught back up.

“M-Master— Uh... No no, it’s fine. I’m perfectly fine in there!” she quickly assured Helen, panicking at the idea of losing the only thing keeping her rapidly-warming, vulnerable body from the… exact person who was responsible for this… and from who she desperately wanted a solution to that. Huh.

That distasteful feeling was coming back with a revenge as she reconsidered her choices, and this time Liz finally started understanding what it could be. Disappointment, with an aftertaste of frustration. And some fear, the fear that she would just be left alone.

“U-Unless you don’t want me to..?” she hurriedly added, and something slightly cracked inside her as she saw Helen appreciating the offer after a slight hint of surprise. Liz remembered her earlier resolve, forgotten after all the shocks and distractions. She couldn’t stay this passive, hoping things would just happen spontaneously. There was some morality to destroy, and she was sure the redhead could only guess that much.

The mage could barely stop herself from squirming in anticipation as she wondered just how much she had surrendered with that question.

“Mh-hm, I don’t mind: you look mighty comfortable like that. I’m almost tempted to join you.”

“Please.”

Helen kept herself from raising an eyebrow at the fierce stare she was suddenly getting, though she was sure her eyes betrayed her amusement. It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one, what with the unexpected rise of lust she could feel approaching in the distance. This was going farther and farther from her supposed art and further into fucking the shit out of her pet. Well, that was fine, she had always been a woman of instinct and both ideas might be surprisingly compatible.

While she couldn’t be certain of what her prey was thinking, she was sure that attitude wasn’t going to last long. Not with what she had thought of next.

“I’ll take you up on that offer then.” She let some of her lust drip into her voice as she pinned the blanket the blonde was starting to lift to the bed.

Throwing a leg over, the rogue straddled her just in time to interrupt any response. Placing a hand on either side of the faltering blonde’s head, she leaned down until she could rest herself on her elbows and rested her body’s weight on Liz’s.

A quick exhale burst out of the squirming blonde as Helen finished lying down on top of her, before a gasp did as she made eye contact, teaching her that she could in fact still breathe fine. Which didn't stop her breathing from quickening.

The redhead stared her down from way too close, hair falling around their head as she pressed her clothed legs around her blanketed waist, keeping her still and down.

“I was right, you truly are comfortable.”

“I... I thought you meant…” Her reply was cut short as she noticed two dexterous hands making quick work of an offending corset.

“And now,” Helen started, sighing as she threw away the tight garment and her chest settled freely. “This will be even more comfortable,” she finished with a chuckle as she noticed Liz gaping at her loose black bra. Or most likely what it contained.

The rogue leaned back down, this time able to squish herself down a bit further as her soft, significant breasts acted as cushions. God bless genetics.

“I suppose you don't get to see a pair like this every day.” She finally succeeded in diverting Liz’s attention from the very near and very attractive cleavage. “Interested?”

“You look amazing,” the mage breathed out by instinct, almost catching her off guard.

“Why thank you, but that doesn't answer my question now, does it?” Helen leaned down further so that she could stare down Liz from up close, grabbing her chin to angle her right. “Unless I should assume you wouldn't be as naughty as to fantasize about people’s breasts.”

Things finally clicked in Liz’s mind as she stared back at the seductively-whispering intruder, and she understood what her body had been trying to tell her from the start.

Really it was quite obvious: she was loving it. As much as she had loved Sarah using her the day before. Which made things slightly worrying, maybe she had some problem with assertive redheads, this was two out of two. In two days.

Well, in her current state this definitely felt anything but worrying. This was nothing new in itself, but going from just a hopeful fantasy to deeply accepting it released the last of the unease stuck in her belly, boiling warmth rapidly filling the void. She plainly loved the way Helen was approaching her, toying with her as she saw fit, making her say degrading things about herself. Wait, had she done that last part yet or was that what she hoped would happen?

“I'm… very interested.”

“Oh?” Helen had not expected her to get talkative spontaneously, but she would take it: the meek way the mage unconsciously shifted to submissively look up at her was really starting to get to her. And the newly-added adoring touch to it wasn't without effect either.

“I.. Yes. You're hot. Very.” Liz gasped as she felt her redhead of the night nestle herself next to her, lips and tongue attacking her cheek and ear while two arms were closing in to embrace her head. “I would love to touch you if I get the chance.” Her thighs began grinding against each other as she thought of the breasts pressing against her. “I-if you would let me. I love the way you're treating me, so… you can make me do what you want.”

Shivers ran down her spine as she heard a groan from a hair width away from her ear. Helen rose back up and stared her down, nearly nose to nose. She needed her.

“You don't know how happy I am to hear that.” The redhead grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked her pet’s head backwards, purring appreciatively at the cry —as much of surprise as of pleasure— she heard. “so I'll show you.”

Her other hand grabbed the blonde’s chin as her lips crashed down upon hers. Liz’s eyes widened for a moment with a sharp inhale as luscious lips captured hers with a wet noise, before narrowing in delight as she brought her hands to cling to Helen’s hair and neck with a moan.

She reflexively started to raise her hips and Helen actively pressed her down, pulling harder on her hair as she came back up for air.

“You—.”

“Shut up.” was all she said before diving back down, forcing herself into the slightly open mouth below. She grunted as she found Liz’s tongue, that was quickly extended and she was able to kiss and suck it in addition to the lips, tightening her body’s hold as much as she could to ride out the surge of lust amidst way too arousing whines and moans coming from below.

Her muscles and lungs quickly protested and she broke away, sitting back on her heels as she looked down at the panting mess she had left behind.

“Oh god…” Liz breathed out. “Wow.”

“Hoo,” she caught her breathing with an exhale “I needed that.”

“I… did not know I did too.”

Helen bent down to settle herself back in her rightful position, a pair of eyes dutifully watching her as she did so. If there was ever a doubt in her mind left on whether or not Liz would fall for her advances, it was now cleared.

“God I'm so aroused.” Liz sighed as she took in the situation once again, hands caressing the rogue’s naked shoulders. “How are you so hot?” she whined.

“You know.” Helen chuckled. “I could say the same about you. I had originally planned to tease you so much more while doing this thing where I'd pretend I wasn't doing anything unusual. And then in you came with your blushing, your moans and puppy eyes, and now I just want to ravage you.”

“So you're… aroused too? “Liz couldn't help but feel a bit happy and proud at the idea.

“Of course, but I know how to hold on so I'll be distracting myself with taking care of you.” The blonde’s eyes widened, most likely at the idea of leaving the athletic body untouched, so she held up an index to keep her quiet. “And  _ then _ , when you're a quivering mess that has to crawl to get to me, then I'll be sticking you between my legs until… you've rehydrated yourself. How's that?”

“Yes. Yes please.” the mage hurriedly nodded. “I need… I Need you.”

“Hmm. You know, I never asked you to  _ not  _ do anything~,” Helen whispered in her ear, eliciting a gasp as Liz arched her back.

“You mean...” Liz shyly turned to look at her. “You would let me…?”

She slid one hand just under the blanket to send her message across.

Helen lifted herself to rest on her elbows, staring down at her with half-lid eyes.

“Hmm, I wouldn't mind, it could be interesting to see. But that’s not the important question.” One finger started dancing on the heated lips, as if having its own will. “Do you want me to let you?”

Her smile turned into an outright wide grin at the shock in her pet’s eyes, and she knew her artsy fixation wasn’t unfounded as Liz gently shook her head and put both her hands together above the blanket.

“Speak,” Helen ordered as she faked to pull on her chin.

“No.. I’d rather have you do it yourself.. when you think the time is right.. if I can hold on.”

“Hmm, I would love to.” Helen purred as she nestled herself in the crook of her neck while gently pinning Liz's hands above her head, eliciting a small mewl. “Or rather, will. Very soon. Just give me a minute or so, there's something I need to hear first, I don't want to abuse misunderstandings.”

Liz’s gaze fell to the side as she desperately thought about what she should say, completely missing Helen starting up her tablet.

What the hell was this about now? Helen was being so honest and straightforward and then started this pointless game out of nowhere.

Fuck that. She was either getting fucked or teased, but something was happening. Not that the mage wouldn't take up the opportunity to humiliate herself, but still, fuck that.  

“Please don't play these kinds of games with me.” Her own assertiveness surprised her but hopefully the contrasting tone would be more convincing. “I-I need you, to mess with me, to toy around with me. Please. Fast. I beg you, make me yours.”

“What are you…” Helen's voice drifted off as a face of pure, unadulterated confusion answered the mage, who felt a growing sense of unease. Did she fuck something up again?

“Ah,” Sarah’s voice came from the side to confirm she did. “Guess that gives me enough context.”

Slowly turning her head, Liz came face to face with the one responsible for kickstarting her fall to degeneracy the day before, on a video call that apparently had begun 3 seconds before.

“Hey.” A small wave, a small smile, like the other redhead hadn't just heard… that.

“Ooh no.” Liz turned back towards Helen, who seemed to have understood something she only had a vague guess of.

“I'm, uhm, sorry about that, I meant calling Sarah, to ask her about you two.”

No more than a groan of embarrassment left Liz as she turned away from the tablet, as far as her pinned hands allowed her, the restriction instantly pulling her back to a much better mood.

“So us eh?” Sarah was thankfully here to save her with a distraction. “We haven't really spoken about it.”

“Mhm, that's why I was curious, in case you were hoping to turn this cute little thing into your girlfriend.”

Wait, this was important. Liz’s heart started beating faster while a hand began caressing her hair. They were just going to discuss her like that?

“I think I am.” She was? “I would have kept her around just to abuse her but I feel like I've gotten attached in addition to that so yeah. Figured I’d try and see where it got me.”

Her fingers curled around Helen’s as the mage’s heart skipped a beat at the bluntness, and a confliction rose in her. She definitely wanted to get with Sarah with how much…  _ hers  _ yesterday had left her feeling, and in so many ways, but there was a very… pressing issue, literally.

And a simple, obvious solution.

“Uhm.” Also, this whole conversation about her was starting to sound weird without her input. Only silence answered her, she had their attention. “... Share me?”

An excruciatingly long second passed by as Liz missed the silent exchange of nods and grins. And another, where she was oblivious to having given all the confirmation the other two needed.

Maybe she should apologize? That had to have offended Sarah, and maybe Helen too.

She opened her mouth to do so when Sarah decided to wreck her mindset, her heart rate doubling as her body attempted to fill her cheeks and crotch with all the blood it could, from a single word.

“Fucktoy,” Sarah commanded, prompting an eyebrow raise from Helen who elected to stay silent and await an explanation.

A second of very disparate feelings slowly stretched on as Sarah's smile widened into a wild, smug grin. A single tongue click from the tablet and Helen noticed a blonde mass moving in the corner of her vision.

Liz tentatively peaked at the tablet, cheeks as red as they had ever gotten that night as she obediently looked at her brown-skinned  _ friend. _

“Y-Yes?” a weak voice left her.

Now that deserved a second eyebrow raise. Helen released the blonde’s hands —this was getting uncomfortable— and crossed her arms in front of her, over Liz’s collarbone, before placing her intrigued head on top, eager to see what new trick the pet had learned.

“Sure took your time to answer that.”

“I'm sorry.” A note that could have sounded steady if not for its obviously-trembling foundation. So that was how Liz reacted to Sarah. A bit different than with her, but still similar.

“Eh it's fine, I think you've shown enough to warrant for an explanation, right?” Sarah chuckled at Helen’s expression.

Liz gulped as an index gently landed on her chin, slowly guiding her head back upwards and she couldn’t help but pause for a moment as she took in Helen’s innocent-looking curiosity.

“And what do you call her?”

“I uh I didn't really....”

“...Oh?” Helen turned to the tablet for clarification.

“She didn’t get many opportunities. I kept her mouth busy.”

Helen smiled at that and turned back towards her becoming-official pet, embracing her head again.

“Naughty girl~” she whispered, before deciding to clear things up, “I suppose we’re going to have to decide how you call us in the future, see what works.”

Liz gasped as Helen nestled her head on the tablet’s opposite side of her head.

“You mean…?”

“Mhm.  _ Ours _ .” Helen confirmed in a heavy whisper, slowly tightening her hold back on her mage’s head and body. And Liz felt it then, whining under one redhead with another smiling smugly at her on the side. She was theirs, their pet, toy or whatever else, the details didn’t matter, she was  _ theirs _ .

“Yes.” she breathed out. “Yes.”

Heavier breathing hitting her ear told her she was going to get attacked again, and she pushed the tablet hosting a politely-silent Sarah away so that it left her enclosed field-of-view, providing a very good viewing distance in the process.

Her legs met as she brought her hands to hug back, and a hand roughly grabbed her chin as she laid there panting, mostly  _ not  _ from the pressure, and she  _ moaned  _ under the embrace. A groan answered her as Helen seized her lips again, all patience gone.

Liz attempted to squeeze back as much as she could, content with letting the rogue take what she wanted from her mouth, and a silver light flashed across the room, accompanied by small dark clouds of magic smoke. Their kissing disengaged and she found her arms bound together behind and to Helen’s head by some sort of shadow rope, while a weird sensation of loss—

“Ah!” She threw her head back against the bed as Helen shifted and a knee pressed her blanket against her bare sex.

“Want these?” a whisper asked her as her panties were lifted just above her eyes, the middle of the white garment visibly heavier and shiny. God she had drenched them through and through, they might not be re-usable again.

The light pressure against her crotch disappeared and she found herself yanked up as Helen sat up, the blanket falling down to her waist in the process. A quick hand dove into her nightgown, capturing her breast and she bit her lip at the first direct touch of pleasure as her flushed skin was palmed.

“Please,” she asked before the obscene thought was even fully formed into an idea, and opened her mouth with her tongue out.

Liz was rewarded with a wrist below her chin and three fingers pushing the wet part of her panties against her tongue.

“Suck.” And she happily did, blessing Helen’s interpretation, as her lips clung to the rogue’s flesh, tongue licking away droplets-volumes of her warm juices from the underwear that was no more than a textureless soaked, thin tissue. Not that she would know what panties felt like in her mouth, of course not.

The redhead decided to leave breasts for later and sent her working hand down, leaving a trail of fire on heated skin.

“Hrn fuck.” Helen groaned into her squirming prey's ear as she gripped a thigh and tilted the captive head backwards. “Your body… is so fucking hot. “

A litany of pleads tried to be understandable from under her hand, and she pushed herself and Liz back onto the bed, throwing the panties away and pulling the blonde’s head against her.

Liz began panting before letting out a long, shaky inhale as fingers gently slapped down on her flooded crotch, what should have been a slap coming out as a squish.

Helen hummed appreciatively as she palmed the somewhat narrow and small lips, two warm thighs rapidly closing around her fingers, who were instantly coated in warm desire.

“Even down there you're adorable,” she whispered as Liz threw her head back with a long moan once she pressed the base of her fingers against her engorged nub, rolling it between it and the start of her phalanxes.

She made sure to use her free hand to keep the mage in the position she had put herself in, leaning in to block the blonde’s head against her shoulder. Liz left out a long, shaky cry as shudders coursed through her waist and hips, before gritting her teeth as her body began seizing up. Maybe this was a lost battle worth fighting.

“Fuck.” She didn’t have the words to accurately beg for what she needed, so she entrusted her faith to the other. “Please. Everything. Please.”

Helen slid her fingers up, tips grinding down harder and harder while the rest of her body echoed the motion by squeezing Liz’s, knees digging into her sides and torso pressing down on her chest. She couldn't push down with her hips with her arm now in the middle but that was hardly a losing trade.

A guttural gasp left the wide-eyed mage as her nub melted down her whole lower body, throwing waves of cold heat and static down her boiling nerves. Her fingers clutched the long red hair into a death grip as her quieting voice began a nonsensical string of begging, confessing, and bargaining. The pleasure was burning through her subconscious.

“I'm here, I'm here for you,” Helen whispered in her ear, slightly nibbling her lobe. She was starting to really want to lick something, but the situation didn't call for it. The opportunity would come later. “Cum, Liz. Cum. Whenever.”

Tears welled up in Liz’s eyes as the rogue’s chain of uncharacteristically-sweet reassurances accompanied her dying screams until her whole body contracted, crushing herself up further onto Helen as her pussy seemed to try to send shocks straight to her brain.

Her mouth slowly opened wide as lips gently caressed her cheek.

“Let go.” Helen kept her hand movements despite the burning-hot thigh flesh and tendons pressing against it, thanking her training for the stamina while deciding on which word to send Liz away with. “Just let yourself go, my pet, I'll take care of you.”

And Liz imploded, her grip slowly giving way as she cried out loudly, gasped and then again for a moment, while her thighs finally had had enough and began endlessly quivering.

Helen slowly slowed down her motion into gentle circles, the blonde transitioning to half-sobs half-whines until she went limp, panting while a hand affectionately petted her head, the only place where she still could feel much of anything.

The rogue dispelled her magic for the sake of comfort and stepped off her, throwing the blanket at the foot of the bed. She licked her lips at the sight of the sweaty body in front of her, she just  _ had  _ to confirm it was a delicious as it looked. Her eyes shifted to look at Liz, who was staring aimlessly as she caught up her breathing.

She didn’t seem to be all there, Helen noted with some concern, although hopefully that would change soon. Guessing she had at least a few seconds, the redhead disappeared to the bathroom with a few blinks, picking up a cloth, wetting it and coming back to the bedroom a few heartbeats later.

Sitting down on her heels between Liz’s legs, Helen swiped both of them clean in a quick strike before placing them on her shoulders and leaning forwards.

“What are you doing?” the emerging blonde asked a few heartbeats later, as her knees met the sides of her shoulders, a mischievous smile answering her from a bit away.

“Hmm, nothing much. Care for that nightgown?” she was asked as her top was tugged on, dark light coalescing at the tip of the rogue’s fingers.

Liz shook her head and her top was cleanly vertically sliced apart before she could even wince, thrown on her sides to rest below her.

“Mhm. That’s better.”

She squirmed as a hand gently palmed her cheek while another wiped her clean. Smug red eyes caught hers and her heart skipped a beat at the new comforting light in them, some leftover warmth circulating through her. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, feelings bubbling up without presenting themselves clearly enough

“I… don’t know what to say. I…” This confusion was actually starting to be fairly frustrating. “I feel like I should say so many things and I can’t…”

Helen simply leaned down and captured her lips, throwing away whatever cloth she had been using. A weak hand tried to grab the rogue’s head but only had the strength to hang from her nape.

“Why are you being so nice?” Liz whined as a free palm settled itself on her torso, slowly grasping a breast.  _ And why am I in this position? Sure I’m flexible enough but still... _

“And you’re complaining?” Helen chuckled, bending down to leave another peck before taking on a more caring look. “Look, you just uhm… came harder than I used to think was possible, and I’d prefer you didn’t break anything.”

“Break?” Liz voiced her confusion as she unconsciously nuzzled against the hand caressing her cheek.

“Mentally. I know I’m kind of overreacting, probably, but I’d rather be a bit too safe after… having seen some of that stuff.”

“... What?” Liz blinked at her in obvious confusion. Helen held herself back from an image-ruining squeal at the adorable sight beneath her while the mage tried to make sense of the last sentences she had heard. “I mean… in that context that doesn’t really sound like a bad thing…”

The redhead chuckled at the blushing confession. “I see what you mean but no I was referring to… Well, let’s say psychology, sex, and soul magic have a nasty domain in common.”

“That doesn’t sound, like, very legal. Or respected.”

“It isn’t,” Helen chuckled, rearranging her previous idea of the noble’s education. Maybe it was uncommon enough to not have been deemed relevant to her training? “for good reasons.”

The redhead bent down for a slow kiss, while Liz’s body finally reverted to a usual feeling and temperature, which brought on an important reminder.

“And why… did you fold me like this?” the mage blushed as she nodded towards her legs to get an opportunity to look away. The rogue had evidently not wiped all of her clean, not that the position wasn’t embarrassing either.

“Ah, that.”

She only needed to hear her to see the smug, teasing smile and amused eyes looking down at her. It nearly made her look up again.

“Well, I didn’t want to risk ruining the thing I borrowed from your bathroom.” Helen grinned and couldn’t help but lick her lips as she sat back up, grasping and slightly lifting up the mage’s spread thighs toward her. “I don’t think it could handle a mess such as this.”

After a still second, a quiet tongue click sounded out and Liz jumped at attention, cursing Helen for learning that quickly and Sarah for having… given her…

“Oh…” she meekly left out, her trail of thought wrecked, as she saw what she had felt, the result of a day of daydreaming about a certain voluptuous friend and of the rogue’s visit. There wasn’t much of her skin below the waist that wasn’t glistening, still warm, as Helen began lapping and suckling motions.

Showing her dexterity extended suspiciously —and arousingly— to her tongue, the redhead made quick work of her thighs and positioned the tip of her tongue at the bottom of her lips.

“Look. Either at me or at yourself.”

Chuckling at the fervent nodding, Helen set off again, quiet, wet noises sounding out as she attempted to lick and suck her way into replacing every bit of fluid in sight with her saliva. A bundle of apprehension and panic rose up in Liz as the redhead did so in her.

“U-Uhm.” Red eyes locked on to hers way too fast, although she found herself surprisingly undisturbed by the notion. “Wait… I just… did that. I-I’m not sure…”

“Mh-hm.”

With only a reassuring hum and a softened, captivating gaze, Helen had her, and Liz stared back, mouth slightly opening as she relaxed for the ride, unseen lips and tongue enveloping her. A thin, steady stream of pleasure reached her as her over-sensitive nerves were smoothed down caress by caress, the bundle of feelings stuck inside her unraveling with each sigh.

And with every moment she fell into the red abyss crept up a familiar feeling in her chest. One she had felt a hint of the day before, and much more than that a few minutes ago. She might just be in love, and a bit naughtier than she used to think.

No, she was definitely in love. And potentially the very naughty pet of the most arousing women she had ever met by miles, if things went right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end of that night, more fluff, talk and stuff coming at the start of the third chapter, although the tone is different, explaining more about everyone.
> 
> Hope I managed to do better in terms of flow than the previous thing.
> 
> I could go on about the different reasons and ideas behind every details but I don't think many people care :P so hope you enjoyed, share or give feedback if you don't mind, and I'll see you in the next one.


	2. Meanwhile, not so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mountain chain, a monster-filled, inhabitable wasteland, and another mountain chain away, things are changing as coincidences bring two unlikely people together.
> 
> Which won't really mean anything for anyone else or set something important in motion, but that's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :3
> 
> I had started writing the second part of Helen and Liz's night but got a whole ton of other ideas, meaning that's going to be for chapter 3, and I have to change the story title. If you've got any suggestions on that side, by all means don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> I'm introducing a somewhat unique social system, biological system and magical system all together, so keep in mind that I can't (and don't want to) go too in depth here about everything, there will be many more opportunities. My brain won't let me just write smut without 15 backstories, and the most weirdly-detailed pieces of trivia. I'm also trying to think from the perspective of people with their own, quite specific culture and history (it's hinted at a few times), meaning their choices, expectations and so on, and I hope I won't mess up with that in terms of consistency.
> 
> Either way, enough talk, go on and read, hope you enjoy :)

  
The cool winds of Spring disappeared as Mari entered the school hall, the slight increase in temperature prompting her to remove her coat. Starting on her way to her class, she quickly peeked around her to take a look at the other demons’ clothes. The short holiday between winter and spring had apparently been long enough for most of them to drop their thicker, more covering clothes, and the most provocative ones were already starting to wear clothes reaching the limit of what she was comfortable with seeing around her. Still, Summer was largely worse in that regards, the heat only making things worse.

She logically couldn’t fault them for it, if anything it was a good thing and only helped with what everyone was at this school for. Everyone but her.

Mari spotted a girl that had just arrived into her class a few weeks ago walking slowly -yet very confidently- in front of her and made sure to keep her distance as she passed her, not willing to risk stumbling into her aura that early in the morning, while she was still building up her defenses. Her classmate had largely decent curves with very little clothing to hide them, huge horns coiling like a ram’s, was nearing the top of the class in both physical and magical subjects, sexually aggressive and  _turned_ an average yet powerful red. Each of these was a good enough criterion for Mari to stir away from her, let alone all of them. She had entered her aura just once when the newcomer had introduced herself to everyone already in the class with a quick hug, and had nearly blown her cover under the pressure.

Every demon had a specific eye color when _turning_ , ranging from the deepest reds, almost black or brown, to lighter orange or yellow-ish shades. When in that state, racial instincts took the leading seat away from their more rational side and they were more or less dominant depending on their place on the spectrum, although color alone didn’t indicate personal details such as aggressiveness, sadism or so on. There was a whole domain of research centered on identifying people’s base instincts based on their eyes and aura, the eventual links with their actual tastes in sexuality and relationships.

That was all fine and well, unless the demon was spectacularly unlucky and was Pink. Seen as an extremely rare condition due to how contradictory their turned behavior was compared to the rest of the dominant, conquering demon folk, they were only a few in the kingdom. And Mari just had to be one. And not just the average Pink either, but her green eyes turned into the brightest fucking pink there ever was, coupled with a very submissive personality, meaning once turned she could do hardly anything but obey, and serve.

And she would love it. In fact, she was quite happy she had such a fitting personality and not something more dominant or rebellious, else that would have had clashed horribly with her Pink eyes prompting her to submit. The issue resided in how others would see her though. There was no way she was going anywhere in life with people knowing the truth, not with the associated ‘weakness’ everyone saw in not being dominant. She had turned only once in public, and a good friend of hers had acted thankfully quick to hug her and hide her eyes from the rest of the room, subtly prompting her to calm down while pretending she wasn’t feeling well. The experience of having completely lost herself had changed her relatively deep, and she felt she nearly owed her friend her life for not only having kept silent but also being there to bear with her crying and panicking. Her parents didn’t know, and might not know for a while if she moved out soon enough. The somewhat small group of casual friends and acquaintances she had were in the same boat. Hearing about the struggles faced by the normal colors with submissive personalities was enough to convince her to defend her secret for as long as demonically possible.

Which wasn’t going to be very long, unfortunately. Three years at most, according to the last checkup for awakening. The main difference between the students and the various teachers and staff present at school was their look. All students looked relatively human, with only horns and an impish tail, not really fully grown demons yet even though technically of age biologically, while the others had awakened their demonic traits. Wings, claws, talons, every demon took on the traits of some beast, in a moment.

Dyed in the colors of their turning, permanently. Their auras also turned from passive to active, now unconsciously radiating their turned personality.

While no one could choose what they ended up with, very few people were unhappy for a long time once awakened, even though the result of the awakening was still not fully understood and couldn’t be predicted beforehand. Mari really doubted she would be able to come to terms with it for a long, long while though, not when looking like a pink defenseless unicorn in a den of raptors. Sure, she had read stories of Pinks being protected by their powerful lovers and she could concede that the option existed, but it wasn’t realistic to hope for someone kind, powerful to appear and magically decide to care for her unconditionally. At least anyone with an especially submissive personality wouldn’t be too interested in her despite the prey appeal to the base demon instincts, the same went for anyone requiring some sort of a combative side to their partner.

Mari was approaching her destination, more and more people she knew walking near her, exchanging a nod or a greeting as they met, people leaving a small arm-length of space around each other when they weren’t close enough to be sure the other wouldn’t mind. In Mari’s case, she was sure everyone knew she would mind, and she supposed she had built herself a pretty good character over the year or so she had already been in the school. She publicly appeared as a bit of an anomaly -to best hide the fact that she was a [i]lot[/i] of one-, pretending to be a quite nervous girl unable to turn. She nearly had a bit of pity for her teacher who had tried so many things unsuccessfully, and the various statistics of her aura and what was closer to making her turn had to make no sense. Nearly, due to the vaguely low amount of respect she had for her teacher, who insisted on doing everything in the new wave style while having largely contradictory opinions, but that was a whole other topic for another day. And she supposed she really was nervous, just not for the same reasons she led people to think of.

Mari sighed as she entered the classroom, and took her unassigned assigned seat at the back, beside the wall, where it was safer. It was always the first day after a break that was the hardest, when she had to get used to being on guard against every movement that could be ever so slightly seductive or aggressive.

The teacher’s voice came to her ears, she had to be chatting with another teacher before the day started. The other spoke and Mari froze, proven wrong while a spectacular amount of her worst fears coincidentally came true. Her heart started beating faster and faster as she recognized the voice. The worst person, at the worst time of the worst day, this was going to be a challenge.

She slowly lifted her head and sure enough, one of the three Head Teachers was there, casually leaning against the desk while speaking with the teacher. Long, dark red wings nearly reaching the floor, covering the woman as a sort of mantle so as to not take too much space, with the texture of half feathers, half scales. She and her colleagues taught the very high-end topics, only accessible after graduation, while having the role of a vice-director now and then. Mari activated her essence sight for a short time just to check, and sure enough the massive aura was there, a dark red, almost black, circle of pressure extending for a bit more than an arm length around her, looking even more ridiculously big now that she saw it from only a few meters away instead of the whole length of the big hall they had been welcomed in at the start of each year.

Mari wasn’t sure she would turn instantly from being in it but she would rather not find out. She just wanted the dangerous woman to leave as soon as her business was finished, whether it was something related to the administration, or checking out some of the better students. An instinctual part of her was a fair bit disappointed that she would not get to see the woman for long though, Mari really had nothing against her, quite the opposite. She was a slow and kind woman despite the deep red, not believing in the more aggressive and rough approach that was standard. While many looked down on such behavior, the whole introductory hall had been absolutely silent as she introduced herself. With no last name and the title of Lady. She was _someone_ , and that someone was definitely not to be messed with, not with an aura more than four times larger than the average.

Mari forced herself to regulate her breathing quietly, the thinking helping, and looked towards her usual teacher, finally noticing the conversation wasn’t going too well, the outmatched woman barely holding back frustration and anger under a thin sheen of politeness facing off against a complete lack of interest and an obvious note of pathetical amusement.

“Well, she’s arrived.” The Head-Teacher’s voice rang out in the now silent classroom, a tense atmosphere having contaminated everyone present. Mari imagined she fit in much better with everyone now, and could downgrade to simply keeping a very tense guard without panic. The woman put on the fakest smile she had ever seen and rose from the teacher’s desk. “I regret having to cut our pleasant time together short, but I shouldn’t keep you from your teaching. I’ll deal with her directly.”

And then she stared straight into Mari’s eyes.

_Wait what?_

Mari’s heart picked back up with a vengeance, and she now regretted not having been able to hear what had been said earlier. A few students turned towards her, seeming to share her confusion and only making things worse.

Lady Dianne smiled gently and nodded as she stared at her frozen, her memory reminding her that she was known as one of the kindest demons around. At least if things went wrong it wouldn’t be a worse case scenario. …Maybe? She pointed a trembling finger at herself in the lost hope that she was seeing wrong, and her teacher stood up, hitting the desk, getting everyone’s attention back.

“You can’t do this! Who in hell do you think you are?”

While Mari appreciated an attempt at helping her, this was frankly anything but reassuring.

“Calm yourself,” the long-winged woman said, a hint of essence entering her voice as it struck through the air, her teacher gritting her teeth while Mari found her breathing coming easier. She blushed at the realization that she could be that easily affected from across the room. She was definitely turning if they came close.

The woman looked over her shoulder, all pretense of humoring the other disappearing as she simply stared her down, eyes conveying her disdain and annoyance.

“That you’re allowed to teach is as amusing as concerning… I can talk with a student without anyone’s approval,” she said, keeping her merciless stare until the largely-outmatched other crumbled back down on her chair. Turning back around, her eyes locked gently with Mari’s. Mari’s blush deepened as she witnessed the scene of power, her memory suitably and oh so helpfully reminding her of the times she had touched herself while thinking of the woman dominating her. A few times too many to deny having developed a crush. “And I might be allowed a few digressions as to what the talking might lead to,” the Head Teacher added with a smile, taking her first step.

Mari jumped at the sound of the heel meeting the floor, cold sweat running down her arms as she cursed her habit of masturbating to the powerful people she met to relieve the stress they caused. Her hands started trembling as her eyes broke contact to stare at her doom’s feet.

Which stopped.

“...Close your eyes.” The voice came and she found herself obeying instantly.

No more footsteps were heard and Mari waited in the silence, finding that the darkness helped surprisingly with the situation.

This was how her fight ended. Trembling on her chair, slightly aroused. Probably going to give herself to the woman in front of the class in a bit too, if there was going to be anything debatably legal going on.

It could have been much worse, and realistically she had done quite well for herself. No one would have expected a Pink to try a somewhat elite school, and pass the first year. Sure, her grades of this second year were pretty average, but that was still something to be proud of. Her trembling stopped.

And then her breathing did too as she gasped and froze completely, arms embracing her from behind as a head placed itself on her shoulders. Without any pressure whatsoever. She opened her eyes, along with essence sight, and stared in shock at the crimson aura largely enveloping her, except for a small bubble around her.

“See?” came a whisper centimeters away from her ear, and she spun her head to stare in shock at the smiling woman. “Nothing to fear.”

“W-What? How is your…?”

“You would think someone with an aura such as mine would have the means to manipulate it, wouldn’t you?” The woman rose from her embrace, pulling Mari up with her. “Come.” She gently grabbed her hand with one of hers and brought her towards the back of the classroom.

Mari’s shoulders relaxed as she felt relieved of a mountain of stress, and she gladly accepted the debatably-intimate caresses on her hand, the taller woman leaning against the wall as she embraced Mari against her, long wings covering them both as she loosely crossed her arms over the student’s torso.

“The latest report of your stats was brought to my attention due to how unusual it is,” Lady Dianne started and Mari struggled a bit to keep herself from crying in relief at the turn of the situation. It wouldn’t do for a nervous yet relatively normal girl to cry from not having to be under someone’s aura for a minute or two. “I wouldn’t be too relieved too early if I were you, we’re going to need to have a very serious talk about your future.”

Mari looked up at the woman behind her and nodded.

“I understand Mistress.” She didn’t see how her grades could be any worse than getting found out but played along.

“Oh? Old school title hm?” The woman lifted an eyebrow at the address.

“That’s how I was brought up…” Her parents were a fairly conservative bunch and she could hardly sympathize with the recent naming and social norms. “If-If it bothers you I can—”

“It’s fine, I largely prefer it to being called ‘Ma’am’ like everyone does these days. It just feels too impersonal.” The woman smiled down at her and caressed Mari’s cheek, sliding down to get a grasp of her head, her kind eyes meetings hers.

Mari figured she might be understanding better one of the reasons behind some recent laws and regulations, surprise and reluctance appearing on her face before she could notice and hide them. Lady Dianne frowned and halted, leaving her hand where it was as she relaxed her embrace.

“You’re resisting me.” The slight note of disappointment broke Mari out of trance, a slight worry of offending her idol growing.

“I-I’m sorry Mistress. This is just a bit… more than the usual implied respect for a superior?” While any forced hierarchical intimacy had been banned no matter how prideful the person was, there were still some leftovers.

The woman was silent as she stared back at her for a bit, her train of thoughts undecipherable.

“...I might have misjudged you. I saw this going much better.” She sighed as her wings started opening to let Mari out. “But if that’s how you see it…”

Deep discomfort ran through Mari as she let herself be pushed away, the conviction of having spectacularly fucked up weighing on her throat. She couldn’t remember a time where she had ever seen the woman offended or disappointed, or even caring much about others at all.

“My Lady I…” What in hell could she say now?

“Don’t apologize for your tastes.” A new note of kindness was starting to come back in her voice. “I cannot fault you for them not matching mine.”

Mari’s eyes opened wide as she hurried to throw herself into a bow towards the other, cracking under the idea of the image she was giving of herself. If there ever was one person she wanted to be honest with, it was this one.

“My Lady! That-That’s not right. I think our tastes couldn’t be any more… aligned.” she began with a stutter, a faint noise of surprise emitting from above her. “I-I wouldn’t want our first conversation to end like this. I genuinely feel honored to be able to speak with you, Lady Dianne.”

Keeping her head down, she tentatively reached out for one of the woman's hand and brought it to her mouth, laying a kiss on the backside of it. Her hand was grabbed and she felt more than saw Lady Dianne standing her up and spinning her around. Mari blushed as she found herself in the previous position, long wings closing themselves back around her.

“As you should, yes.” The older woman was smiling again. “It would be a rare occurrence to see myself proven wrong, but this is hardly an unenjoyable way of telling me so. Do tell me more.”

“Your confidence, your power,” Mari replied, stopping herself from commenting on any... surplus of confidence, the woman’s amusing reaction to her compliments threatening her serious facade. “You… just don't care.”

“Well not when I have no reason to, no.”

“Why were you caring earlier…” she started before catching herself off, already too late, and throwing her gaze towards the floor. “I'm sorry I shouldn't ask that.”

Lady Dianne grinned and bent down, loosely closing her embrace from behind.

“Aw you think there's no reason to care about you?” she teased, before getting more serious. “Mari. Do you think I would just do this to anyone?”

“N-No my Lady,” Mari stuttered as a hand made its way back to her cheek.

“Well obviously not, not with the way I asked you. You should have come find me earlier, we would have gotten along so well. Go back to mistress though, if you will, I'm not too fond of being addressed by my title. Either mistress or my name.”

Mari unconsciously leaned more against the woman and nodded her agreement, trying to keep a sigh to a minimum as a hand circled over her clothed belly.

“I would imagine you definitely don’t mind any of the possible sexual connotations, too,” Dianne’s eyes narrowed smugly as she whispered, causing Mari to jump.

“W-What do you mean… mistress?” she blushed as the title was now successfully ruined for the rest of the conversation.

“Aren’t you quite submissive?”

“Uhm…” More heat rushed in Mari’s cheeks as she found herself unable to tear herself away from the black eyes, and the embrace she was kept in was beginning to feel inappropriately good. “Yes, mistress. Very.”

Her mistress spun her around and she clung to the taller woman’s fabric, legs inching together. A slight thrum of essence filled the air and a spherical barrier surrounded them, distorting light coming in and out, effectively hiding them from an outsider’s sight.

“Don’t rush in too much, I’m the only one that can see your pink eyes.”

“I’m sorry mis—.” _Wait what?_

A hand gently caressed the top of her head, bumping against the tip of her short horns, as her gaze turned into fear, trying to wordlessly beg answers and reassurances out of the woman.

“How about this: let me talk for a bit, and then you’ll tell me what you think of it,” a gentle whisper came and a quick kiss was placed on her forehead. She didn’t answer and let herself be guided into burying her head in the woman’s shoulder, a hand gently rubbing her nape. “I don’t think anybody else has guessed your color, if you’re worried, I wasn’t even sure myself before you gave it away a few times earlier. I’ve met two Pinks in my life and have awoken one personally, back when we just fucked people into their new race.” Dianne sighed. “Good times, made her my first wife. But back to you. I think I understand what you’re trying to do… and yet I don’t. I saw you were wanting to go towards essence training but you can't just copy me and hope it'll work out. You’re going to awaken in pink one day, soon, no matter how much you fight to hide it now.”

“I know…” Mari muttered from the clothes.

“...What then? What will you do?”

“...I don’t know.” Her grasp on Dianne's clothes tightened. “I’ll be… stronger by then.”

“Which won’t help you at all, once you’ve turned you can’t do anything no matter your strength. And at least half of what you’re going to learn here if you stay won’t even be applicable to you. Your ‘plan’ is stupid, you're going towards a dead end out of misplaced fears.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Mari asked with a pang of pain in her voice. All this for nothing. She would need a fake reason to give to her parents, and quick. “I-Please! I can-”

“No.” The woman laid another kiss on her forehead. “I’m making you graduate early. Awaken, a recommendation, maybe put you under me… We can see those details later, but I can't allow this mess to continue without fixing the situation.”

“...How?” Mari looked up in genuine surprise, fear driven out of her by confusion and hope.

“Quite simple.” The woman’s softness transitioned from comforting to a different kind of comforting as she licked her lips. “I turn you, awaken you, mate with you and marry you. The grand total. It would be a shame to not profit from this.”

Mari’s eyes shot wide open as she spluttered a series of incoherences.

“Wha- I. Now- Here and now?”

“Of course not,” Dianne whispered as she closed her embrace tighter, a leg starting to part Mari’s. “We’ll wait a few days before marrying, get to know each other. The rest though… what do you think?”

“That-That’s too sudden. That’s not legal.” Mari’s voice trembled as she felt her resolve weakening, leaning more and more against the woman, her body warming up under the heavy caresses.

“I told you, we'll speak in details later. Accidentally awakening during sex can never be made illegal. And I’m not even an official teacher here,” the voice whispered from her ear as a hand traveled down her back to get a firm grasp of her clothed cheeks.

“That… works?” Mari bit her lip and tried to stop herself from moaning under the touch, resolving to bite the woman’s shirt as pink flashes invaded the corner of her eyes, unconsciously trying to hide her arousal, in vain.

“Of course. Now forgive my impatience but I can’t wait to see your eyes. I’ll stop blocking my aura gradually.”

Mari’s eyes shot wide open as she realized she had forgotten about it, and she gasped as the air got thicker and thicker and her legs started trembling under the pressure, Dianne's hand on her butt encouraging her to keep standing. She looked at Dianne and began panting as the aura was slowly coming to full power, unable to stop herself from moaning as every fiber of her being fell in love with the woman, pink covering her vision fully.

“Here we are~.” Another moan unconsciously left Mari as she tilted her head against the other's shoulder, looking up at a proud Dianne, who was smiling down with genuine joy at her. “So bright, incredible. Are you still conscious in there?”

“Yes mistress.” a low whisper answered her, eyes full of pink adoration and lust staring up at her. “Not so much tow-Han. T-towards the end of things though.”

“Interesting, we’ll surely test that out soon.” Dianne grinned as she fully groped a buttcheek, pressing against Mari’s clothed chest with her other hand. The pinkette exhaled deeply as she felt fingers attempt to dig into her, tossing tree trunks onto the brazier her small flame of a crush had burst into. Sweat was starting to roll down as her breathing quickened, and she unconsciously leaned more against the woman’s shoulder and wing.

A short laugh caught her attention and she felt a hand leave her moderate chest to grasp at her collar, taking hold of a good half of her weight and she couldn’t help but bite her lips as Dianne loomed over her.

“May I kiss the bride?”

“Wha-” Mari tried to answer before she had to shut her mouth as fingers took hold of her nape, else she would have moaned disproportionately loud.

“Weren’t you asking me out just earlier?” the infernally-hot woman whispered with a smirk as she stopped just a breath away from her face. “I don’t think I’ve seen many demons take my hand so brazenly.”

The world seemed to stop for a heartbeat as her closed lips met Mari’s, the younger demon’s eyes opening wide before she could do nothing but melt under the criminally-soft assault. They parted and she just had to lift her head backward, baring her throat for the other with her best puppy eyes.

“Please mistress, do something, anything… Do me.” She couldn’t take it, her pink instincts starving for any action. If her file had really been read by the other, she would know what to do. “I’ll beg, I’ll thank you in any way you want.”

“Aww look at you,” Dianne cooed and pushed her away from her wing and shoulder, prompting her to cling to the woman’s clothes, torso against torso. “You didn’t have to suggest that, I would have made you do all you can think of and so much more either way,” the Head-Teacher finished as she unceremoniously tore away at the ex-student-to-be’s clothes. “Am I your first?” she asked, grabbing a hold of Mari’s throat with a hand as she slid another towards her legs.

“Yes mistress,” Mari whispered, gasping under the grip reducing her airflow and keeping her standing up at the same time. It was unimaginably better than anything she had done herself, to herself.

“You’ve never had the opportunity to see what orders feel like then. Perfect.” Dianne licked her lips as she bent down towards her captive’s panting face, whispering her first order before diving in.

Mari moaned loudly as their lips met, her subconscious binding her arms together behind her back with chains of diluted essence, without her controlling the process. The loss of her hands on the woman’s clothes meant her throat was now squeezed tight, and a sharp cry left her as a hand pressed itself against her drenched mound and slit, rubbing up and down once before stopping.

“On your toes. Rub yourself against my hand.”

Pink eyes narrowing from the pleasure, Mari tried her best to answer the kiss as she rose on trembling legs, her body digging out every last bit of energy available to obey and force her legs to work as she slowly shook her hips forward and backward, Dianne rotating her hand and the pressure she put in it to push perfectly against her nub and slit.

“Ah! Mistress!” A cry left her as the kiss broke, Mari panting as her hand-free throat tried to take in as much air as possible, Dianne moving her upper hand to pull on her hair now that she was standing up by herself.

“Hell, you’re making it hard to resist turning. Mouth open.” Dianne bent down again, capturing her tongue with her lips. “Your turned aura is really doing its work, which is making want to absolutely destroy you, in case you were wondering.”

“‘lease ‘urn ‘is’ress.”

“Not until you’ve cum once.” Dianne grinned as she pushed two fingers knuckles deep in Mari, the Pink’s walls immediately clinging to them while a thumb and a wrist began making a slow, strong mess of her clit, increasingly-lewd noises reaching them. “Cancel mouth. Cancel all actually. Cling to my neck. Hands bound.” Mari’s arms hooked behind Dianne's nape at lightning speed, her essence binding her hands together, supporting her weight along with Dianne's other hand, groping her butt while pulling her up.

“I’m cumming-Hah. Soon Mistress.”

“Oh yes, you are.” Dianne's grin stretched wide in anticipation of the false command. This was going to be fun. It didn’t work properly, but the Pink’s body still tried its best to make it work. “Cum.”

Mari’s eyes shot wide open as her body seized up, walls spasming around Dianne's untiring fingers with nearly the intensity of her climax. Dianne groaned as edges of dark red flashed in her eyes, Mari panting in her arms, finding herself exactly as close to her natural climax as before, the realization that she could be ordered to do much more than she had ever thought only helping her closer. Another equally-important realization shot through her as she felt something hard yet clothed pressing against her hips, but she was quickly distracted.

“Hope it doesn’t hurt you, but with how close you are already…” Dianne was running out of time. “Cum… until you cum.”

Mari fell in a sea of pleasure for the next half-minute, only her clinging onto Dianne stopping her from drowning. She hung on for dear life, moaning and crying out swears, pleads and thanks as waves of bliss rocked her body, that bent to every one of her idol’s wishes and strikes. Finally it passed and she was left panting as she fully let Dianne handle her weight, her vision dancing around for a moment.

“Are you alright there?” a voice broke her back into reality.

She found herself lifted in Dianne's arms, long wings still covering them both while Dianne gently lowered them towards the floor. Looking up, she found a tense, flashing stare, the woman’s pupils changing colors a few times a second.

“Yes Mistress.” Mari made eye contact as she was placed on the surprisingly-soft insides of the woman’s wings, maybe trying to act as cute as she could to trigger the other. Just maybe. “Thank you.”

A slight gritting of teeth was all the warning she had before her efforts were rewarded. The air exploded with a dark red shockwave, pushing her down as a low thrumming noise rose from Dianne while she leaned over her, claws and scales growing on the ending half of each limb. Mari supposed she had never thought of how the more powerful people turned, it was probably way more impressive than her way.

Dianne's eyes finished changing colors and she bent down to kiss Mari. Her pet let out a muffled moan as she was pinned down, a claw carefully taking hold of her throat and chin while a warm, twitching cock rested on her belly.

“Haah.” Dianne broke the kiss off with a deep sigh and bit her lip, Mari nearly quivering from her intense stare and the very-enticing promises it brought. It dug through her, scanning through every part of her soul and accepting them as its. “The things I want to do to you… Sadly they will have to wait.” She bent down again and gently captured Mari’s lips while she positioned herself to penetrate her.

Mari’s eyes shot wide open as her walls were slowly spread, Dianne slipping half of her hard length inside her.

“I wish I could give you a better first time,” Dianne lamented as she brought a claw to Mari’s shoulder for leverage. Any color could do what she would do. “But I have an awakening to do, and I’m going with the Nh-the best way I know,” she explained as she sheathed herself with a few, quickening thrusts. “Pure power. And pressure. This might not be very pleasant.”

Mari threw her head back as she gasped at every thrust, pleasure, and pressure forced into her. Dianne chuckled inwardly at the sight. Maybe there was a good side to this being her first time, as Mari didn’t understand she was riding out the pressure waves more than anything else. Her interest in showing her pet real things later —and then later again— renewed, the woman began slamming her way down until she was effectively pounding the shit out of her.

A low moan left her from the harsh friction against the tight, drenched spasming walls and she cursed inwardly. She was fairly backed up, and hadn’t awoken anyone manually for a long, long while. Mostly since it had become half illegal, half recommended against. She grit her teeth as she tried to keep the pleasure away, she had to last for just a bit more.

A strangled cry reached her ears and Dianne reached out to embrace Mari with one hand, bringing their heads together, a ping of guilt striking her as she subjected her to an uncomfortably-harsh and quick fucking.

“It’s… all white,” Mari whined as the last of her vision left her, colors draining away as if washed away while her senses were reduced to warm tingling, progressively losing nearly all feeling in her limbs. “I'm scared,” she tried to mutter, but she couldn’t hear herself speak. Awakenings didn’t go wrong, did they? What changed between the manual way and the official process? There had to be a reason why it had been standardized.

Mari barely felt a claw caress her cheek -Was she crying?- before the lasts of her senses left her and everything was nothing but warmth, pressure shifts, and fuzzy sensations momentarily shot through her from every part of her body, and twice as many from parts she didn’t have and definitely shouldn’t be feeling anything from.

Her consciousness was ground down to the level of dreaming, and unknown time passed by as she floated in nothingness.

Her hearing was the first to come back, so muffled she could barely make out anything. Would her eyes come back as still pink? The thick cloud covering every sound gradually evaporated, and the sensation of having been laid down on her side presented itself.

“... ..p, .ut sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rationally thinking, this whole ordeal had been a quite horrible idea. Somewhat hurried, definitely not planned well enough beforehand, and there were quite a few ways this could go, have gone, or still go badly. But that was fine, that was how she did things. She would take care of things as they came, as was life.

Putting her tea down, Dianne smiled as she rested her head on a hand, placing the list she had just finished making down on the edge of her desk. It was a short list of important things she would need to do or talk with Mari about.

A quiet chuckle left her as she gently petted a sleeping Mari’s now-pink hair, looking in awe at the adorable figure shifting on her desk, where she had put her after the awakening. Saying that things had gone well would be an understatement, Dianne had never seen or thought about this species in pink but it was proving to be quite an interesting dissonance between the usual monster hunting the mountains and the bright, clear pink she had in front of her.

Soft grumbling noises sounded out as Mari shifted unconsciously under her hand and Dianne sincerely hoped some of the monster’s instincts had carried over to her pet’s new instincts.

Green eyes slowly opened and she took the opportunity to move Mari’s arm back behind her and grab her chin to make her face her. The young one might not share her liking of the new form.

“...Where am I?” a quiet voice asked as Mari slowly emerged, body and head still feeling too heavy for her to contemplate moving them so soon.

“My office, I flew us there while you slept.”

“Did you order me to sleep?”

Dianne nodded and resumed the petting of her head as she told a quick summary of the awakening and flight from one building to another, about an hour earlier. There wasn’t much to tell, really: she had abused the turning lasting through the awakening to force Mari to sleep, else she would have just slowly and awkwardly passed out. Dispelling the few wards she had placed, the Head-Teacher had given a cursory, warning glare to the reception awaiting her, some members of the security team being the only addition to the prior group. The head of the security exchanged a nod and a few words with her and she was off, only leaving behind the promise of seeing him in a few days for a safety check on her and Mari. There were no points in creating problems where they weren’t any, and they both knew it. A smart man despite his young age. Dianne assumed the sudden appearance of a Pink was quite shocking, but her approach to the situation had come with a gentle persuasion to not stare.

“Your class did see your color though, I didn’t have anything to cover you up with. And sooner or later they would have known.” It wasn’t like they mattered much anyway, although her puppy might care more. Dianne had a brief pause as she came to a realization. Her likes and opinions couldn’t be applied to them both if they were to get together, she would neither be single nor controlling. Maybe she should write that down somewhere.

“About that…” Mari trailed off as her gaze turned down towards the floor, opening and closing her mouth a few times. The other figured she should take the lead and asked her how she felt.

Her whole body felt so heavy, although a global feeling of tiredness was starting to leave her. Her arms and legs still felt impossible to move and they, along with the top of her head, weren’t sending many signals. This meant they were new and her body would adapt to the new senses over the course of a day or two.

She could feel Dianne’s hand caressing her hair, sometimes leaving her sensory range but she could still feel its weight.

“What do I look like?” she asked, hopeful, as her stomach knitted itself tight. There weren’t many things she particularly disliked in the range of options, but one never knew.

“You look incredible. And adorable,” Dianne answered as she picked her up and moved her to her lap, Mari making sure not to break eye contact until she had heard a description.

There were quite a few mountains to the west, and at the further end of them was a high plateau, populated by sturdy, cold-resistant beasts. One of these was a species of wolf, the Arkenan Blackpaw. Looking like a wolf that had decided to be a bear, they were less slim and agile-looking than their normal wolf cousins and had thicker fur, as well as being much heavier.

The translation into a pink demon’s awakening definitely had lost some of the more intimidating nuances, the poor girl in her lap appearing more as an over-sized puppy to Dianne than anything menacing, two pink, somewhat round yet pointed furry ears standing relatively large on her head, pink fur gradually blending into her thinner brown hair. Mari took a long look at the paws growing from the latter half of her limbs and wasn’t quite sure what to feel about it, it was just… too new, too sudden. She would need a spell to temporarily turn them down into humanoid hands at some point for convenience’s sake, but… for now they didn’t feel too bad. She had some difficulty seeing a harmless puppy with those long claws, but she supposed from her part-Dragonbat idol’s point of view they were quite the usual sight.

Or maybe it was the attitude. Mari blushed as she thought of herself as a puppy and imagined a thing or two more than she should have, and looked to the closest reflective surface. A blushing girl looked back at her, ears and hair being pushed down by the one she obediently sat on the lap of. Yep, a puppy.

“I… like it.”

“I’m glad. So do I,” Dianne sounded out, getting her attention as they looked at each other, a devilish grin making its way on her face. “I think you might have missed one of the best parts though.”

“...What do you mean?” Mari blinked out, resting against her shoulder as long red wings covered them.

“You’re not hearing anything?”

Mari tried to focus on her hearing for a moment and could not find anything special. There were some of the outside day-time noises coming through the window and door, the soft swishing noise, their breathing… Wait what noise?

She froze as an idea made its way to her mind as to what the noise coming from in between them could be. There was no feeling coming from where her thin, impish tail used to be. Looking to the side at a mirror Dianne was holding at the right angle, she caught sight of the much bigger, fluffy tail, half pink half black, squished between them.

“It’s… wagging,” Mari realized as her cheeks attempted to rival her fur in color. “Oh hell, that’s embarrassing.”

“Amazing you mean,” Dianne corrected her, the wagging only speeding up as the blushing deepened, the crucial detail that the Not-Black-paw had never said otherwise hanging in the air. “Think of how fun that could get in some… situations.”

Mari bit her lip to keep herself from yelping at the whisper in her ear, imagining things befitting of her dog-like appearance, and looking up at her crush as an idea formed in her mind.

“What do you think you’re doing, already giving my puppy eyes?” An amused smirk answered her, Dianne leaning in.

“Could I… make a request?”

“Of course puppy.”

“I can be your puppy..?” A happy blush invaded the pinkette’s face as she leaned more of her weight against her idol, who gladly accepted the surge of glee watching Mari crush harder and harder on her gave her, while their poor state of clothing was becoming apparent. “Also… if you could…”

Her smirk turned into an entertained smile as Dianne heard, and happily obliged, sending a humanoid hand down between Mari’s legs, another ambushing the breasts that had grown slightly from the awakening, still a handful but with the other person’s hand size.

 

* * *

  
Magical expertise was superior to the physical arts, that Dianne was absolutely confident of. Counting her aura manipulation as either side would be both wrong, so she liked to think of it as half and half. Even then, it was mostly a means to defend herself in closer quarters, where she didn’t have the extreme armors or the expert skills of others, although she definitely did enjoy using it as a way of slamming down trash that forgot their place. When it came to real fights, battlefields or monster hunting though —more often the latter ever since the current semblance of peace was established—, good old essence casting was the way to go. There just was something about the feel of power coursing through her limbs, the affirmation of control she held over nature and her surroundings, the sheer heights of the feats achievable that made the pursuit of magic infinitely more gratifying than devoting herself to any more physical fighting.

But sometimes you just needed to kick shit. Hard.

“Hrra!”

Dianne rested her hands on her knees as she let her head hang towards the floor, the punching bag in front of her swaying back into idleness as she panted to try and catch her breath. If there was one obvious drawback to her lifestyle though, it would be her lack of stamina and strength. Compared to the average demon she would be a bit ahead, and to the average mage quite a bit ahead. The average soldier was already ahead of her though, and the upper echelons absolutely out-classed her. Such as the friends she cursed every time she imagined them judging her —more or less politely silently— every time she tried one of their _recommended workouts_.

She barely did half of them, not that she could do much more even if the desire was there, and definitely not regularly. It was either anger, annoyance, the rare times her superb ego wasn’t feeling too well, or an even rarer burst of discipline and seriousness. Mostly anger.

Raising herself up with a final heavy sigh to catch her breath, Dianne stretched and walked out of her exercise room. Her limbs were still tingling from the effort, a new, welcome layer of slight exhaustion keeping her body more appeased than before. She was still a fair bit anxious but at least now it was bearable.

Mari wasn’t with her, and she didn’t like it. She wished they could have stayed together but that just wasn’t an option, not with the way the young demon acted towards her. It had been too optimistic for her to imagine them talking things out together harmlessly, they couldn’t really have a serious talk in the first place. Mari was still seeing herself as way too inferior to Dianne for that, their meeting having affected her deeper than the winged woman had expected. Her potential puppy was either stuck in adoration at her or held too much respect to go against anything she said, depending on the situation.

Hiding the new body in one of the coats Dianne had stocked in her office, the size difference obscuring any pink fur from onlookers, she had flown the two to one of Mari’s friends. Correction, to Mari’s only friend, which was a bit worrying in itself. The reaction of genuine panic at the notion of being taken back to her parents’ was significantly more worrying, why the Pink did not want her family to know her color was beyond her. She hoped it was just one more unrealistic fear of Mari and not a sign of something more problematic, Dianne could hardly go and start fights in this day and age. And maybe Mari would care about her family. That wasn’t a notion she could empathize with at all but she knew family bonds had become very commonplace in the last dozens of years. She supposed peace, order, and attempts at equality had helped that along. There was some good to them, after all.

Entering her kitchen for a drink, Dianne spotted the list she had made earlier in the day, now partially crossed over. _Family_ , check. _Friends_ , check. _Home_ , check, but not really completely. That left _Future_ , _Love_ , and _Lust_ to talk about, although the last two could wait. She had said she would be back by nightfall at Mari’s friend’s to join the discussion, and most likely answer a lot of questions if the way their host had warily glared at her was any indication. She hadn’t taken it badly, it was legitimate in her book, and such a friend suited best the purpose of bringing Mari back to reality, focusing on any possible issues and on the vulnerable girl’s desires.

Still, Dianne was fairly certain things would go well, her puppy having given quite a few indications that she wouldn’t be likely to completely change her mind. And while Dianne didn’t want to brag —not without the justified backing at least, she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t brag—, she was a pretty damn good match. There were both the color and personality that fit perfectly, but she also had more power and status than nearly everyone Mari would realistically meet under mundane circumstances. While she was of the oldest, pre-society generations, and had some nostalgia for simpler times, she didn’t carry along the spirit of selfish possession or abusive domination the older days favored, she had never had it in the first place.

Things would have been so much more boring if she had, she thought as she stopped walking to look at a closed door. Pushing in, Dianne entered the small room, not bigger than a small storage. A small, blurred window let the late afternoon sunshine through the room, illuminating the room’s furniture and a tall, ornate painting placed opposite the entrance. Old yet in perfect condition, a masterful rendition of a smiling woman looked back at Dianne, arms and pink hawk wings outstretched as if to engage a hug. _I’m sorry it took so long but I think I’ve found a good opportunity. Damn you for having kept me single for so long, and damn me for being unable to break the promises I’ve made you. But I’ve finally found someone to succeed you and not replace you_. Dianne had never been a particularly spiritual person, but sometimes it was nice to act the part. _And I’ll see it through_.

A loud, rhythmic knock on her front door broke her out of thoughts, and she turned to leave the room, both thankful and not at the interruption, wiping out some sweat that she must have forgotten and had wetted her cheeks.

Two dozen meters and a thick wooden door away stood a young army messenger, subtly taking in the look of a title-issued house. Why his general had sent him to ask a teacher for help on the latest military matter was beyond him, but he assumed he would have his answers sooner or later. He supposed the presence of a title was an indication there was no mistake and they could prove useful in the affairs of the reappearance of the essence-wielding human and establishing contact with the so-called Guild behind the Drylands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that, with a very subtle hint as to how things could tie together. We'll see more of them, and other side characters demon, (but these two are the main characters on the demon side of things) as it would be a shame to never see the far extreme opposites of colors in fittingly-kinky action now that the first rocky part of their relationship is done and the set up is in place.
> 
> Also as a sort of disclaimer, I've thought that maybe this could read as a try to speak about social issues in metaphors, but I'm really just trying to think of 'logical' and believable issues and behaviors in that fantasy kingdom, neither taking inspiration from nor aiming to represent any one thing in particular. Could be overthinking things a bit?
> 
> I know this one took a while to write, but I managed to write about 3k in one day (and the 5 other k over three weeks .-.) which I had never done before so that's that. Also slowly getting better at living by myself and stuff so hopefully that'll help, I'll start leaving updates on my profile once in a while.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading that, feel free to reach out to me any way you wish :) and I'll see you next time (whether in this story or not).  
> Cya


End file.
